dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bloodthirsty Madness
( could anybody confirm if its is still so afther the ridders of the dragoturkey update? i mean that the full effect still happesn wenn it posses not enought life to survive, ) -- 145.99.243.17 (2006-10-04 14:35:18) Since the update, you get 30 HPs from a sword with 60 HPs. This update has in other words made Bloothirsty Madness the most useless spell in dofus. No fair, everyone knows that Fury is much worse then Bloodthirsty Madness. This info is well outdated. Fury is now good and BTM is...well, not good, but useful sometimes. Bloody Cawwots! Though stealing blood from a sword may not work out so well (and lets be honest, why would it?), what about the vitamin rich blood of a vegetable, or perhaps the tasty cartilage of Chafer bones? I speak specifically of the Chafer and Cawwot Summon: at level level 5 in both, that's two easy heals of 200 (as the creatures would have 400 hp). Being that it's unlikely you will be able to steal more than 200 in a shot, reserving the higher levels of this spell for recast times, ap cost and of course for the pleasures of TeamKilling is suggested : ) Please remember, pilfer with discretion and eat plenty of Cawwots! ~Ekhein So BTM is not useless at all... It's as effective as it was before the nerf. It happens that now you eat carrot, not iron. Before you could leech 301-500 from both Dancing or Flying Sword, and now you can do the same thing. The only difference is that now you might want to max Cawwot Spell or Summoning of the Chaferfu. I think this nerf did not make Bloodthirsty useless, it made Flying Sword useless! ~ Weedie The point of flying sword was never to be an appetizer... A test. Could anyone who has this spell please test something out for me? I would like to know what happens when you sacrafice a summon, but then the next turn use BTM on it... Would you take damage and then heal back half of that? (just in a want to know basis) --Ekhein 15:21, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I've never tried this with BTM because, frankly, I'm not suicidal...however, that's what happens with absorbtion and I would expect the same from BTM. An Idea when you are fighting with 2 sacriers in a fight, say against the legendary crackler, when you are low on health with your sacrier could the following setup work? Sac 1: coagulation Sac 2: BTM, BTM, BTM, Sac 1: *normal turn* Sac 2: Coagulation Sac 1: BTM, BTM, BTM, then wouldnt they both be healed and ready to fight, anyone lv 100+ able to test this for me, it could be done against a gobbal aswell in thoery (for testing purposes) the above theory is assuming 6ap. obviously you will have more by then, but i'm going by base amounts. if you had 8 ap add an extra BTM in the attacks. results anyone? Hinairusu 16:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Hinairusu :Coagulation only heals ~40 (+heals) at level 5, the most common level. Bloodthirsty Madness deals 300, healing Sac 1 for -260. Not a good idea, unless to suicide. Don't try it unless you do want to die. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:16, 21 April 2008 (UTC) worth a suggestion, but is there no way to increase this healing? Hinairusu 13:47, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Hinairusu :As I said, +heals equipment only. Category:Heals equipment. Or a critical hit would bring the heals to 80, or, with level 6 Coagulation, 60 (120 on a crit). AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 02:09, 25 April 2008 (UTC)